Facade
by Lucifionne
Summary: Saat kau mencintai, namun tak ingin kau akui/-Dia terjatuh dalam pelukanmu. Kau lingkarkan erat tanganmu ke tubuhnya. Kau ingin menghirup aroma tubuhnya untuk yang terakhir kali. Terakhir kali sebelum kau meninggalkannya./Oneshot-Canon-SasuSaku/ r&r guys


**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

Oneshot, Canon, Drabble-ish, SasuSaku

.

.

**Facade**

Oleh Mila Mitsuhiko

.

.

_...saat kau mencintai_  
><em>namun tak ingin kau akui...<em>

.

.

"Sasuke-kun!" Teriakannya selalu menjadi sambutan di pagi harimu. Suara yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan dan keceriaan. Kau mungkin tak pernah lagi tahu bagaimana 'bahagia' itu terasa. Kau mungkin tak pernah lagi dihampiri 'keceriaan' semenjak tragedi yang menimpa seluruh keluargamu. Dan mungkin, kau tak butuh lagi kebahagiaan di hidupmu. Tapi, saat kau dengar alunan merdu suaranya... "Sasuke-kun, lihat! Aku bawakan onigiri untuk sarapan pagimu!" ...kau seakan menemukan kembali kebahagiaan dan keceriaan yang telah lama hilang dalam hidupmu.

"Hn."

"Kau harus mencicipinya, Sasuke-kuunnn! Aku membuatkannya spesial hanya untukmu!"

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Aa."

"Tomat lagi 'kan?" Dia tahu apa yang kau makan pagi ini. Dia tahu apa yang akan kau kerjakan siang ini. Bahkan dia tahu hampir semua hal yang ada di hidupmu. Kecuali satu hal...

Isi hatimu.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! Kau harus makan ini, kalau cuma tomat saja, kau tidak akan sanggup bertahan sampai istirahat makan siang nanti. Lagipula-"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura."

"Tapi-"

"Sakura... Aku. Tidak. Mau."

Kau tahu kata-kata itu akan melukai hatinya. Kau juga sesungguhnya tak bermaksud untuk menyakitinya. Tapi selalu saja begitu. Karena hampir semua yang kau ucapkan, akan berakhir menyakitinya. Semua yang kau ucapkan selalu salah, tak pernah sesuai dengan isi hatimu yang sebenarnya.

"Ba-baiklah. Maaf, Sasuke-kun."

"Teme! Sakura-chan! Maaf ya aku terlambat. Tadi itu aku bangun kesiangan. Padahal aku sudah menyetel alarm, tapi tiba-tiba saja alarmnya tidak menyala! Hahahahaa... mungkin sudah rusak! Hahahaha. Lho? Kakashi-sensei belum datang? Huh, ternyata dia lebih terlambat daripada aku!"

"Hn."

"Huaahhh... aku lapaaarrr. Karena kesiangan, aku tidak sempat sarapan. Err, aku ke kedai ramen dulu ya, semoga saja sudah buka!"

"Eh, Naruto-kun!"

"Eh? Ada apa Sakura-chan?"

"Mmhhmm... kau tidak perlu ke kedai ramen. Kalau mau, kau makan ini saja, onigiri buatanku."

"Benarkah? AAA... Terimakasih Sakura-chaaannn! Kau memang baik sekali!"

"Naruto-kun! Hei, lepaskan aku! Jangan peluk aku seperti ini! Cepat makan sana!"

"Hehehehe... Baiklaaahhh!"

Sakit.

Kau rasakan ribuan duri tajam menghujam dadamu, kau rasakan berton-ton batu menyerang hatimu.  
>Kau menolak apa yang telah diberikannya untukmu, dan di saat apa yang seharusnya jadi milikmu telah menjadi milik orang lain... kau tak bisa menerimanya. Kau tak mau merelakannya. Kau tak bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada di depanmu. Kau mungkin tampak tenang, ya, ragamu memang tak bereaksi apapun. Tapi hatimu? Hatimu menyesali apa yang baru saja kau lakukan. Kau benci telah melakukannya. Kau terus mengutuki dirimu sendiri...<p>

Dan semua itu terlindung di balik topeng kebohongan yang susah payah kau bangun.

.

.

.

"Naruto, cepat bawa Sakura!"

"Tapi Teme, jumlah mereka ada empat orang, kau tak mungkin bisa sanggup mengalahkan mereka sendirian!"

"Sudahlah, jangan pedulikan aku. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah nyawa Sakura."

"Teme, kita bisa mengalahkan mereka bersama. Baru nanti-"

"Tidak ada waktu, Naruto. Cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit sebelum racun di tubuhnya makin menyebar. Biar aku yang akan menghadapi mereka semua."

"Baiklah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Teme! aku akan jaga Sakura-chan sebaik mungkin!"

Kau tak ingin dia sampai terluka. Kau tak ingin sampai ada orang lain menyentuhnya. Kau ingin selalu melindunginya. Kau selalu ingin membuatnya merasa aman di dekatmu. Demi dirinya, kau akan melakukan apapun. Demi keselamatannya, kau akan berusaha sekuatnya.

"Kau hanya sendiri, bocah kecil. Bersiaplah untuk mati!"

"Hn. Kalianlah yang bersiap untuk mati. CHIDORI!"

Demi dirinya, kau akan mengorbankan segalanya, bahkan nyawamu sekalipun.

"Sakura-chan? KAU SUDAH SADAR?"

"Kau mengagetkannya, idiot."

"Na-naruto-kun? Sa-suke-kun? Aku..."

"Kau di rumah sakit."

"Sakura-chan tidak apa-apa 'kan? Tadi ada penjahat yang menyerangmu dengan bom asap beracun!"

"Be-benarkah? La-lalu ke mana me-mereka?"

"Kau tenang aja, Sakura-chan. Teme telah berhasil mengalahkan mereka semua! Dan akulah yang telah membawamu ke sini. Hehehehe."

"Te-terimakasih, Naruto-kun."

"Hheehehehe."

Kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dadamu, dan rasanya begitu tak nyaman. Entah mengapa melihat dia mengucapkan 'terimakasih' pada orang lain membuatmu kesal. Kau merasa iri dengan semua itu. Kau merasa kaulah yang pantas menerima kata itu. Harusnya kaulah satu-satunya orang yang mendapat senyum manis darinya.

Kau selalu ingin jadi satu-satunya penyelamat. Kau ingin jadi pahlawan satu-satunya. Kau ingin jadi satu-satunya orang yang mengobati lukanya.

Meski kenyataannya, **kaulah luka** di hatinya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Terimakasih juga untukmu."

.

.

.

.

"Mengapa kau berkeliaran di tengah malam begini?"

"Aku tahu, kau akan melewati jalan ini jika kau akan pergi. Jadi, aku menunggumu di sini."

"Pergi dari sini dan kembali tidurlah."

Kau tak ingin dia melihatmu pergi. Kau tak ingin membuatnya menangis lagi malam ini.

"Mengapa tak pernah bicara padaku? Kau selalu diam. Kau tak pernah mengucapkan satu katapun untukku."

"Aku sudah bilang padamu; aku tak butuh bantuanmu. Jangan mencoba mengikutiku."

Tidak. Kau sangat butuh dia. Apa jadinya kau tanpa dirinya yang selalu mengisi pandanganmu dengan senyuman? Apa jadinya dirimu tanpa dirinya yang selalu memperhatikanmu? Apa jadinya kau tanpa dirinya, seseorang yang tulus menyayangimu?

Hening. Kalian saling terdiam. Kau bisa pergi sekarang, tapi kau masih menahan kakimu.

"Aku tahu tentang masa lalumu, Sasuke-kun. Meskipun kau balas dendam, itu tidak akan membawa kebahagiaan. Tidak untukmu. Tidak juga untukku."

"Aku sudah tahu." Kau tahu, setelah semua ini. Kau hanya akan merasa kosong. Kau mungkin tak lagi bisa melihat sinar matahari dengan jelas. Kau mungkin tak akan lagi melihat musim semi yang indah. Dan kau tahu, mungkin kau akan kehilangan segalanya. Kehilangan dirinya. "Aku berbeda dengan kalian. Aku tidak bisa terus mengikuti langkah kalian." Tapi kau begitu keras kepala, kau terlalu tenggelam dalam kebencian. "Sampai sekarang, kita telah tumbuh dalam sebuah tim. Tapi ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan. Membalas dendamku." Kau terlalu jauh terperosok dalam kegelapan yang terus membutakan matamu. "Itulah alasanku hidup sampai saat ini."

"Apa kau ingin sendirian lagi? Kau bilang padaku bahwa sendirian itu menyakitkan!"

Ya, menyakitkan. Terlebih lagi, jika kau tak lagi bisa melihatnya.

"Aku tahu rasanya itu bagaimana... Sasuke-kun..."

Tidak. Dia takkan mengerti...

"Bagiku, AKU AKAN MERASA SEPERTI SENDIRIAN JIKA TIDAK ADA KAU DI SINI!"

"Mulai dari sini, kita telah berbeda jalan, Sakura."

"Aku... Aku sangat mencintaimu!"

Kau membeku saat kau dengar kata-kata itu terucap dari bibirnya. Kau menyukai kata-kata itu, tapi di satu sisi, kau juga membencinya. Kau benci karena kata-kata itulah yang membuatnya bersedih. Kata-kata itulah yang membuatnya terluka. Dan kau benci karena dia mengatakannya sambil menangis, menangisi dirimu.

"Aku janji, kita akan melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan, kita akan bahagia di sini!"

"Aku juga akan membantumu membalas dendam, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Sasuke-kun. _hiks_..."

"Kumohon jangan pergi..."

Dia terus berusaha untuk menanhanmu. Kau bisa dengar dengan jelas suara isakannya. Kau benci melihatnya menangis. Dan kau sangat membenci dirimu karena kaulah penyebab tangisannya.

"Atau... biarkan aku ikut bersamamu... _hiks_..."

Dia sungguh mencintaimu. Dia mau merelakan hidupnya demi dirimu. Dia rela kehilangan segalanya hanya untuk bisa bersamamu. Tapi kau sadar, kau tak pantas untuk gadis sebaik dia. Kau tak pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang terlalu berharga seperti dia. Dan kau takut, takut kau akan kehilangan orang yang kau cintai, untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Sakura, kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

Kau rasakan berat untuk melangkah. Kau ingin pergi tapi sebagian jiwamu masih ingin di sini. Masih ingin melihat senyumnya, masih ingin mendengar tawanya. Kau masih ingin menatap matanya...

Kau masih ingin dirinya...

Tapi kau berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. Sekuat mungkin kau coba menghapus bayangnya dari fikiranmu...

"Sakura..." Hingga kau tak sadar apa yang kau lakukan. Yang kau tahu, kau telah berada di belakangnya, menatap rambut merah muda yang begitu kau kagumi. Sesuatu yang menarik perhatianmu sejak awal kau melihatnya.

Dia terus menangis, membuatmu tak kuat untuk berdiri di hadapannya, untuk menatap mata jadenya yang basah.

Kau terpaku di tempatmu saat ini. Otakmu sibuk menyiapkan kalimat terakhir untuknya. Namun bukan kalimat perpisahan, karena hati kecilmu tak menginginkan itu terjadi. Kau ingin mengungkapkan isi hatimu, bahwa kau menyayanginya, bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang berarti untukmu, bahwa kau mencintainya.

Tapi kau tak mau.

Kau tahu perasaan apa itu saat kau tiba-tiba memikirkannya saat kau sendirian. Kau tahu mengapa dia sering muncul dalam mimpimu. Kau tahu bahwa kau menyayanginya. Kau sadar jika kau mencintainya. Kau bisa mengakuinya sekarang, tapi kau tak ingin melakukannya.

Karena kau takut.

Kau takut jika kau mengakui semuanya, hanya akan semakin membuatnya terluka. Karena meski kau melakukannya, semua itu tak akan menghentikan langkahmu. Tak akan mencegah kepergianmu. Tak akan merubah kenyataan bahwa sebentar lagi kau akan pergi meninggalkannya, seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupmu. untuk waktu yang lama. Atau bahkan selamanya.

Dan meski kau mengatakannya sekarang, tak akan mengubah kenyataan bahwa kau adalah Sasuke Uchiha, dan dia adalah Sakura Haruno. Dua manusia yang berbeda, dan langkah kalian tak akan pernah sama. Saat kau berusaha mengejar mimpimu ke dalam dunia yang gelap, dia akan berlari ke tempat terang. Dan di sana dia tak akan pernah menemukanmu.

Kau berusaha agar kata 'cinta' itu tak terlepas dari bibirmu. Sekuat tenaga kau menahannya.

"Terimakasih." Hanya ini, kata terakhir yang sanggup kau berikan untuknya. Satu kata yang menurutmu pantas untuk didapatkannya setelah selama ini begitu mencintaimu. Yang selama ini selalu memperhatikanmu, memikirkanmu. Namun terus kau sakiti.

Dia terjatuh dalam pelukanmu. Kau lingkarkan erat tanganmu ke tubuhnya. Kau ingin merasakan secara nyata hangat tubuhnya saat ini. Kau ingin menghirup aroma tubuhnya untuk yang terakhir kali. Terakhir kali sebelum kau meninggalkannya.

Kau pandangi lekat-lekat wajahnya, dirinya yang saat ini tengah terbaring di atas bangku panjang di tepi jalan. Kau tatap wajahnya sangat lama, hingga tanpa kau sadari, kau dekatkan wajanmu ke wajahnya. Hingga bibir dinginmu menyentuh bibir hangatnya. Hanya sekejap. Namun kau bisa merasakan lembutnya bibir itu. Dan kau tahu, kau akan segera merindukan dirinya.

"Sampai jumpa, Sakura."

**-_Fin_-**

_**Author's Notes**_: Hai semuanya. Lama tidak jumpa ya, salam kenal buat yang belum kenal saya :)  
>Kali ini saya publish fic canon (semoga bisa dibilang 'canon' -_-) yang isinya tentang perasaan Sasuke ke Sakura. Perasaan yang Sasuke sembunyikan di depan siapapun.<br>Awalnya mau pake hints yang memang ada di anime/manga-nya. Tapi saya nggak ingat -_- jadinya pake hints yang saya buat sendiri :)  
>Tapi di hints yang terakhir itu emang beneran kejadian 'kan di animemanga-nya? Ya tentu saja dengan secuil tambahan dari saya. Wkwkwkwk :p

Makasih udah mau baca fic ini. Saya ngerti kalo _feel_-nya nggak kerasa, karena udah lammmaaa banget nggak nulis, jadi tulisannya masih kaku di sana-sini, dan saya emang butuh banyak belajar lagi dari kalian semua ^^

Terakhir, _any feedback?_


End file.
